Academy on Earth
by Lady Drakharis
Summary: Alternate Universe for SilverHawks on Earth. I don't normally use CopperKid in my stories instead there is Angel Wing an ex model actress turned SilverHawk. SteelWill and Quicksilver have a past together.


Academy on Earth

Writer's notes: Normally I have a Quicksilver and Steel Heart married in this story I don't. Copper Kid isn't in my stories instead ex-model actress turned Silver Hawk named Angel Wing is their 5th member. Everyone is on a first name basis.

The 5 of them ended up in the domed city of Chicago. For Jonathan Quick this was his first time on Earth's surface he grew up in the sky city called Halo. Though he had been to many places throughout the universe he had never set foot on the surface of the Earth. He dressed in black combat boots, grey camouflage pants and a black skull t-shirt. He was too pretty to be on the surface of Earth. His features were slightly Asian and his face prettier than most women even in the sky cities. He had deep blue eyes that made you think of oceans. His hair was in a mid-length sexy cut. He was voted sexiest man in the universe now for 5 years in a row. He was tall and wiry. He saw at least one familiar face. "Amanda Sanchez?"

The lady was a leggy beauty. Her pretty face perfectly made up and well-manicured nails showed no harsh life. Her long dark golden blonde hair seemed to have a life of its own in the wind. Her big violet eyes looked at the man who called her name. She was sharply dressed in a classic lady's suit and 3 inch pumps her scarf added to the classiness.

"Oh my god Jonny thank god someone I know is here. How have you been hon, how's your family? Is your dad still having a fit that you are travelling the universe without his credit card you smooth devil. You're still a damn cutie. People are staring at you like they want to rape you or something" Her gentle voice spoke mater of factly

"Are you sure they aren't gawking at you. They aren't use to ladies of your caliber here on the surface."

"I came prepared"

They were soon joined by 3 other people.

The tall Amazonian woman with short brown hair pale grey eyes was the first to catch up with them she dressed in sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt and grey work out shoes. "You two are way too out of place. Let me guess off worlders or Sky People. Either way someone has to look out for the stupid pretty people" her rough voice spoke.

"I don't know sis just because he is way too pretty doesn't make him stupid. People think I'm just a stupid athlete all the time. I have 10 doctorates from MIT, 6 from Berkley and 8 from Harvard. It's not right for you to judge others just on appearances alone. You should know better" The giant man who was very muscular dressed like a gym rat. Even though he was very masculine looking he was also very handsome. Green camouflage tank top with army green sweat pants and workout boots spoke harshly to his twin sister. His hair in a classic short brown style and his eyes a pale grey. "I'm sorry Mr. Quick. My sister can be a little harsh sometimes. By the Way I am Dr. Will Heart and just because you are pretty don't make you stupid. Being pretty like being an athlete makes people underestimate you a lot"

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Heart and thank you. I read your latest paper on time travel." He extended his hand in friendship to Will who gave him a big hug and kiss like a long lost love. Then finished his thought" Do you think time travel will be done in our lifetime?"

"How many times have I told you to please call me Will. Yes I do. I designed the wormhole technology that will get us to Limbo Galaxy in 3 days once we are done with our training. I took this job as soon as I heard you were going to join. I hope working with you is going to as fun as it has been in the past."

"Please call me Jonny. I'm still a big fan of your work for years Will. When I heard you were going to join the team I felt the same way. I loved working with you last time; it's always a pleasure to work with you too. This lady is the lovely model and actress Amanda Sanchez. She has been unlucky in love and is a champion and sucker for true love. I dated her years ago but we are still great friends"

"You know Jonny maybe there is hope for you to find someone again. Hey big guy aren't you that ex-football player? Will, you and Jonny look super cute together. You both make such a beautiful couple. That was quite a greeting"

"Wedding ring Amanda, he might not be so modern and free as you would hope for him to be. Besides we have been friends for a long time. I am fine being single and unattached. It gives me time to not have to deal with the drama of being with someone and work on myself. "

"This is my sister Emily. Amanda, I'm still married I made a vow to my husband 5 years ago. I know people have many husbands and wives at a time and it's perfectly legal but Jonny is right, I'm an old fashioned guy. Jonny you are very pretty but what sets us apart from being mindless animals is self-control. Maybe if I was unattached or change my mind I would go after a guy like Jonny." he smiled to Amanda.

"You were eyeing up my friend and I just had to do what I do. I apologize but it seemed like a much friendlier greeting than just friends."

"And try to fix people up. She is much better at getting others together than finding herself someone"

"There is nothing more beautiful than true love. I had it once but he was an older gentleman and died in the middle of the night right by my side"

"Was that husband number 5 or 7? It seems you are always getting married to assholes with no respect for you. Except for that one time he was really decent. I think I fixed you two up"

"You did now I have to help you find that special person, again, too"

Their 5th member joined them he was the cowboy. Dressed in blue jeans blue flannel shirt, black cowboy boots and a black Stetson hat, he carried a guitar on his back. He was good looking with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi ladies, gentlemen I am Colonel Billy Joe Cravis" He said charmingly with a slight Southern drawl, as he kissed Amanda's hand. You may call me Billy."

"Billy it's nice to meet you" Amanda smiled sweetly.

They left together to the Silver Hawk Academy on Earth. It was one of the few unpolluted clean places on the Earth's surface. The 3 men were sent to one part of the Academy and the women to another part. These would be shared sleeping quarters with open showers. Zero privacy at all for any of them.

Everyone dressed into their uniforms. The grey futuristic design with asymmetrical front design was form fitting without being skin tight. It was worn with grey mid-calf boots. On the right side was a logo of a hawk head. They were given an hour before having to all meet up in the others to be given their transformed state in which they would be able to switch back and forth from their human forms to their metallic forms. Jonny was doing yoga poses some extremely complex that would make any contortionist jealous.

"I see why you don't mind being single. I almost forgot how how flexible you are. I wish my husband was half as flexible as you." Will said bluntly to Jonny trying to control any desires he was having.

"I get that from gay men all the time. My Right Hand, when I was with Interplantary 8, would say that a lot, except he wasn't married" Jonny smiled.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Billy asked "

"No. I have been doing yoga and tai chi all my life. I'm double jointed. I would practice yoga as a kid with my mom."

"My momma is a perfect angel on the family ranch. Not all the Earth is unpolluted and poisonous here on the surface. If you both ever want to come and visit you are always welcome."

"You both are always welcome in Halo. I live in the Green Zone there when I'm here on Earth"

"What are the sky cities like?" Billy asked curiously.

"Everyone is rich or a celebrity but not snobs. My dad has been working on trying to clean up and heal centuries of abuse to the surface ever since he was a young man. People think because my dad is rich that he has to be either ruthless as hell or involved with more illegal activities than most organized crime families. He is very compassionate and those who work for him have never had a desire to start a union. He gives all his employees a place to live in the sky cities, their children the same education as my brothers, sisters and me, excellent health care, amazing benefits, great wages, and is always doing something to say thanks to them. Even those who work on repairing the surface are given great pay, more than those working in the sky cities because he feels they are at a higher risk. The sky cities are extremely clean with a very low crime rate. The latest technological advances are seen everywhere. We have Green Zones throughout which are thick lush forests, lakes, and rivers in the sky. We all go to physical schools with live teachers and professors. Unlike online schools that are on the surface and the only time you might have a real person teaching you is in the domed universities like Yale and Harvard. They offer online courses and have satellite campuses in the sky cities too because most parents in the sky cities don't want their kids on the surface getting sick from all the pollution and disease down here. My sister in law is from downstairs. No one in the sky cities ever treated her as though she was inferior to them, just because of where she came from. Some get curious and ask her tons of questions but they treat her same as everyone else. Billy you are lucky to have grown up in an area that is clean and disease free down here"

"We have physical classrooms on my part of the surface. I agree most places are so polluted that it's just safer for you to have your kids inside and going to school online." Billy commented thinking about his nephew.

"Sis and I grew up everywhere as military kids. Neither of us likes to talk about family." Will said trying not to sound like a victim of a terrible ordeal.

"Will its ok. You don't have to talk about them if it's going to be uncomfortable." Jonny said with a sympathetic warm voice and stopped to hold him as if knowing it was something extremely traumatic.

Jonny left to get cleaned up Will followed trying not to let old feelings flood and overwhelm him. He was married to a wonderful husband and didn't want to pick up where things ended last time between Jonny and him.

Meanwhile Emily Heart and Amanda Sanchez were getting to know each other and Emily was finding out that Amanda was much smarter than she appeared. Amanda was the team's profiler and forensics specialist.

"Emily, tell me more about your brother. I believe he and Jonny are going to become even closer than any of us can imagine"

"That would be entertaining to watch" Emily said as her mind went quickly into the gutter.

"I didn't necessarily mean it like that, even though he was eyeing Jonny up. Or was that my imagination?"

"My brother and I are strongly connected. We have a strong psychic link. Yes he was eyeing up Jonny thinking damn that guy is smoking hot but trying to not let anyone know that is what he was thinking or feeling. Whatever went on between them in the past all flooded back as soon as my brother saw him. He believes in the whole monogamous sanctity of marriage bull shit. I am not so old fashioned. I think if someone wants to have a lover on the side and everyone in the relationship doesn't mind it's perfectly fine. I am sure Jason would understand if Will had a fling and not care because we are all human. Things might turn quicker than we thought." She said then telepathically said something to her brother. "Go on brother I am sure he wants you too. I can feel your wants and needs. You aren't even trying to shield them from me"

Will spoke telepathically to his sister "Sis…"

"What exactly went on between the two of you anyways? You seem more focused and determined." She asked her brother telepathically

Will avoided the question. It's not like he and Jonny ever had a bad break up or things were ever bad between them. It was so perfect in every way. Too perfect he thought and couldn't believe in those days he truly deserved such a beautiful man to be his. He would have his moments of possessiveness and jealousy when they were together. Jonny would reassure Will all the time back then that he was with Will and nobody was going to take him away. Jonny was his lovely mused back then.

"I think the same way when it comes to relationships." Amanda smiled. "You're trying to figure out what happened and how intense things got with Will and Jonny"

"Will won't tell me anything. Are all he men in the sky cities as pretty as Jonny?" Emily asked

"No, and he is prettier than almost all the women too. He has his adoring fans back home. People have absolutely no shame in their game when it comes to him. He is sensitive, kind compassionate, warm, sincere, extremely romantic, charming, polite, sophisticated and very sweet. He remembers birthdays, anniversaries, Valentine's Day and is a great guy if you ever need someone to meet your parents so that they stop wondering 'When are you getting married. I want grandkids'. He does tai chi and yoga every morning. The poses he can do would make the most diehard contortionist extremely jealous of his body's flexibility. However Jonny is still single with no kids. He's pansexual which always leaves his dance card wide open and makes things interesting for him. Though his parents wish he would settle down and give him grandkids. I think Jonny would take the male pregnancy pill and impregnate him, if it would make his parents stop bothering him about such things. However if he got married he would want to take the pregnancy pill instead of his significant other. I think your brother was deeply in love with Jonny. No love isn't a strong enough word for the feeling I think he had. I think Jonny asked him a few times to marry him and your brother said no because he felt unworthy of him."

That intrigued Emily. She was dating another asshole that Will didn't approve of at all. "Is there anything else I should know about him? Even though my brother claims he wouldn't cross any lines you would be surprised what motivates some men. We won't be able to talk let alone see any significant others we might have for at least a year. Do you really think they were that close Amanda?"

"I do think that is what happened. I know I divorced my husband before agreeing to this job. Not because I didn't love him but because I didn't want him feeling like I abandoned him." Amanda said "How is Will's husband with it?"

"He is fine with Will being gone. They have a strong marriage and it gives him time to think about using the male pregnancy pill. They were talking about having kids before Will agreed to this job."

An hour passed and they all met at the moleculizing chambers. Jonny and Billy were the first ones finished then Amanda was next. The chambers altered the DNA so they could switch back and forth from their human forms to their transformed metal and Cleartanium forms. In the transformed state the form would stabilize them like a space suit and provide them with the oxygen their bodies needed while removing carbon dioxide.

Billy was in a blue metal form and started serenading Amanda with a love song as they waited anxiously for their other teammates. Amanda's Angel Wing form was golden with her long hair pinned up in an elegant style. Her lips and nails still, perfect red and high heels she had copper blush and black metal lashes with golden eyes of light and lights in her elegant "hair" style which made one believe it was her halo. Her wings were on her back unlike her teammates which were under the arms and to the waist.

"There is something wrong" Jonny started to panic. I need to get in there and save them trying his best to get back in to save the twins.

"Jonny is very intuitive. I trust his gut feelings any day lets help lover boy" she said to Billy.

However they didn't know that Emily was having heart failure and it was affecting her brother because of their strong psychic bond. Jonny managed to break in with help from the other two. He spoke to the twins. His gut told him to get Will out of their and leave the professionals to help Emily. He gave a psi blocker to Will, which would temporally block their link. The doctors quickly removed her heart and gave her a mechanical heart instead. "Jonny thank you but I would have been ok."

"You know as well as I do doctor that they need a sterile environment to operate your sister. I couldn't let you compromise them saving her because of you losing it. I have brothers that are triplets. Like you and Emily their bond is very strong. You would have needed a mechanic heart too because of your psychic connection if you would have stayed in there too. These moleculizers have a ways of increasing psychic bonds already established. By removing you, I was able to give you a psi blocker to give you the ability to block her out to the point of saving your life so they could save hers. I would rather you feel the loss of losing your sister than lose two of my teammates. It's not logical nor is it a worthy risk of losing two of you." he said as he held back crying at the very thought of losing Will.

"How is she doing?" Will asked trying not to panic too much and still feeling the effects of the psi blocker Jonny gave him.

"She is going to be fine. They are going to keep her under observation for a few days to see if she rejects the mechanic heart and use a cloned one instead."

"Can I see her, Jonny?"

"You'll have to ask the doctors. It's not my call to make." He said putting his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Jonny how did you know it was my sister they needed to help."

"Gut feeling"

This intrigued Will and how _did_ he have access to a psi blocker? He saved both of their lives and he felt a huge debt to the man, who would be trained to be their leader. He went to the computer. "Hi computer"

"Hi SteelWill how may I help you today"

"I want to see Jonny's records."

"Jonathan Quick?"

"Yes."

"Some files are…"

"…Highly classified and you can't let me access them meaning you're going to make me work for it." He said as it took him no time to hack the system. He was truly amazed at what he learned about Jonny.

Jonny came over to Will "You could have just asked"

"I didn't know what you would wanted to hide and what you wanted to share."

"I have nothing to hide from any of you. When I heard that there would be twins on the team I had a feeling I should bring some psi blockers along in case one of you started to panic and I needed to calm one down rather than both of you. Like I said I have brothers who are triplets. God forbid one of them is panicking or in a pissed off mood then you always have to deal with all three of them and they feed off of each other making the whole thing a total mess. If your sister would have died the psi blocker would have helped you too so that the backlash wouldn't kill you. I like to be prepared for the worst case scenario and come up with plans of action to solve it."

"Thanks and I'm sorry next time I'll ask you what I want to know"

"It's ok we really haven't had a chance to catch up on things since we last met. You weren't sure what kind of man I've become. I hope I earn everybody's respect and loyalty in the end as I hope all of you earn from me. We have to all work together."

"You saved my sisters life. I am indebted to you for that"

"Let's go see her." He said helping Will up as they went to her room.

"Thank you Jonny for saving my brother." Emily said "If there is anything you ever want me to do all you have to do is ask. I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier."

"I'm used to it. Most people think I'm a mindless vain pretty boy. It's nothing new."

"Thanks for giving Will a psi blocker too. I would hate for him to die because of me. Where did you get psi blockers anyways?"

"When I heard you were going to be on our team with your twin Will, I used my old IGIA connections to send me some in case something happened with one of you. I like being prepared for worst case scenarios. I have brothers who are triplets. You just rest and heal. The psi blocker will be wearing off soon. "

"How did you know which one of us to leave behind?"

"Gut feeling"

"Thank you again for saving my precious brother"

He left the twins and was joined by Billy and Amanda. Amanda knew how intuitive Jonny was. She had enough encounters when they were dating with it. "Billy, good luck with Amanda, I will gladly be your wing man bro." he said to Billy as if having some kind of premonition. "She's not as high maintenance as you would think"

"Amanda what is that you were saying about true love?" he now said to his dear friend

"You and Will make a cute couple my dear."

"What makes you think I should be with him? His sister isn't the married one. I am going to respect the man's wishes"

"Have I ever been wrong when it comes to others? Besides I think I know what happened."

Jonny had to really think about that one. Though she sucked at finding herself someone she was always spot on with other people. She could hook you up with your perfect person every time. "No. I guess not"

"How long have you two known each other" Amanda asked

"I met him when I was the director of IGIA. I needed someone to head up my science department and Sam set everything up so I could meet him and ask him to work for me. The only thing he asked of me was to make sure Emily was safe. This was easy to do."

"When did things change with you two?"

"Everything happened very quickly back then. Even then I had a deep respect and admiration for him. Sam gave me his profile before meeting him. Sam was my Right Hand Man and people including Will mistook our bond for something else. However we never had that kind of relationship he was my brother in arms and the best wingman I ever had. He once locked Will and me in room to get the two of us together."

It was intense training teaching them how to control their transformation and for Billy to learn how to use the Mirage which had stealth mode and other features he wasn't accustomed to. The rest of the team got to know each other very well in the year that followed. Learning how to use the transformed state to its highest potential was also a challenge for them. Billy and Amanda started dating and it was their first week of leave that they earned as a team. Obviously it serious enough between Amanda and Billy that he asked her to spend leave with him and meet his family. She agreed happily and looked forward to it. People would have liked to believe that Jonny and Will had a fling going on but there wasn't. They were all now given individual quarters instead of the cramped shared quarters they were forced to share. With real hot water to take showers with and comfortable beds, what a relief it was. Jonny was next to Will and Billy took a spot further away and a little closer to where the ladies were. Emily and Amanda's quarters were across from each other. It would be the first time Will would see his husband Jason after a year. He wondered how much things would change between the two of them. He started to develop very intense feelings towards his friend Jonny. He was feeling a little guilty about that. Jonny was going to visit family in Halo. He looked forward to seeing his oldest brother Tommy and the one he closest to in his immediate family they had plans to visit their cousin in the sky city called Neo Angel. Emily was going to Tibet and meditate over many things that were on her mind. She knew her brother was going to be ok. She had an asshole to dump first.

Jonny always loved coming home. Tommy's wife Alice was pregnant when he left to go to the Academy. His niece Angela greeted him. Her long black hair in loose curls she wore a cute dress. Her big blue eyes looked up at her uncle who quickly picked her up and gave her a big hug. He held her hand. "Angela what do you want to do first honey"

"Tell me a story."

"Ok I made some new friends while downstairs. One of them grew up down there. His family owns a ranch in one of the few places down there unpolluted and disease free. I saw Dr. Will Heart again and met his twin sister Emily. Amanda is on my team too."

"How is Miss Amanda doing? Has she found her prince yet? I hope so I want to see a beautiful wedding with pretty dresses. Is Dr. Heart as handsome as he looks in the holo-casts? What is his sister like? Is she pretty I bet she's very pretty and smart too. I thought everyone downstairs were scary mutants. That's what I heard in school from the other kids"

"Where Billy is from the pollution and disease isn't there. They aren't a domed area to preserve what is left. His family owns a ranch. If you ever need to be safe that is where you go because people will look for you in the sky cities first." Jonny began remembering what Billy made him make sure he let his family know. "Amanda is dating our teammate. I think he's a good catch for her. I hope his family likes her as much as he does. She'll be downstairs with him while on leave. Dr. Heart is still much more handsome in person. He's is extremely brilliant, logical, very protective of his sister. He is athletic and lots of fun to just hang out with. He reminds me of Sam. His sister is calculating but not ruthless, she is very smart she makes me think of Red Sonya and Wonder Woman. She was going to Tibet after telling her boyfriend to take a walk."

"Uncle Jonny have you found anyone again? I think you would have a great wedding and the ladies can wear pretty dresses. The guys can all wear tuxedos and top hats"

"I don't know if I have honey. It's hard to explain"

"I think you like somebody and this person has the exact same feelings for you but neither of you know what to do about it. We live I a society that no longer cares if men like men or if you meet a hermaphrodite or any of those silly things. All that matters is love and love always finds a way to bring two or sometimes more people together, no matter what challenges and forces that comes between them." Angela spoke wisely. Though she was 10 she was a crone wise beyond her years. She was looking forward to going with daddy and Jonny to Neo Angel the next day. Her mommy had her baby brother in her arms. His name was Henry.

"Mommy I think we don't have to worry about Uncle Jonny anymore being alone, anymore"

Alice had shoulder length pink hair. Her golden eyes sparkled. Her dark skin and almond eyes gave her an exotic look. She dressed in mom clothes. "Jonny what have they been feeding you? I think you lost weight. Damn you're still prettier than me. Do you want to come with me to the spa later? You look like you could use it more than me. We can catch up. You know your parents are still wondering when their precious baby boy is going to settle down and give them grandkids. I told them don't they think you're too young to get married? They said no and looked at me as if I was crazy. They might get the crazy idea to arrange one for you."

'Maybe I should have asked Emily to come with me so that my parents wouldn't try to fix me up with someone. Damn it. There is next time. I doubt she'd mind acting like a girlfriend. It's not like I can ask Will to do that for me. He's already married. Shit! I didn't think this one through' "I should have attempted to bring someone" Jonny said to Alice shamefully.

"Next time you'll know better" She smiled sympathetically. "I have the number to a good agency if you want it. What about one of adoring fans? I doubt any of them would want you to suffer with an unhappy arranged marriage. Save yourself man, it's not too late to stay single. I was blessed with a great husband but I have heard about parents arranging marriages. It is never a good thing."

"What is your advice?"

"This person you have feelings for what is that person like."

"It's complicated"

"When I first came up here, I grew up downstairs. I came to work as your father's assistant. I didn't know what to expect. Downstairs everyone fights for everything day to day. Like your friend you were talking about, there are pockets with less pollution and disease free. I grew up seeing people die off everywhere you turned. The poisoned air always smelled of death. My parents died when I was Angela's age. You really don't want to know how I had to survive. I believed I was sterile when I came up here. Before I came up here I was screened for every disease out there because you people up here aren't exposed to the toxins, diseases, radiation, and pollution that I was exposed to every day of my life. Your father saved my life. I was fortunate not to be sick. I came to work for your dad, was given a chance to have a great boss and a truly fun job. I met your brother who is not like any guy I would have ever met on the surface. Your dad and nobody ever treated me like a gold digger in the sky cities. I thought being from downstairs I was unworthy. You gave me the best advice."

"He asked me about you because you were not like the girls we meet up here. You still value the important things and you don't see the advantages we have as something expected rather as a gift. My dad would rather hire someone from downstairs rather someone from the sky cities because you are the hardest workers who deserve a better life up here. If you marry one of his kids he does not mind as you know from personal experience because love is love and nobody chooses who they are going to love. You're the best Alice" He said giving his sister in law a big hug. "The person is a bit old fashioned."

"How so is he she or other old fashioned?"

Jonny explained the situation to Alice. She better understood what was wrong. "Think of what it is you find attractive in that person and look for those traits in finding the person you want. I'll help you keep your parents off your back. You have helped me so very much over the years. The least I can do is help by keeping them distracted." She said as they walked into the spa.

"Marlena, Jonny hasn't been eating right for the past year." Alice said to the receptionist behind the desk.

The ladies that were there heard what Alice said, then called the other ladies over explained her "little brother's" situation. They were more excited to help out. "I'll help you out Jonny but I need a favour from you" A lady said from the group.

"Harietta I would help you out anyways what do you need my help with."

"It's my sister. Her husband is a monster. He beats her and the kids too. I suspect he is being inappropriate with them but I don't want to accuse him. Please save them for me"

"I hate that shit! That just pisses me off. I have a place they can go. It's a safe planet it's not much different from here in the sky cities here on Earth. I'll need a GEN scan of the kids to confirm or deny your suspicions. If you are correct he will be sent somewhere extra special with no way to return. I will do this for you Harietta because I can't stand guys who abuse women and children. You don't owe me"

"Jenny said you were always very kind one of the knights in the city" Harietta said.

Jonny transformed into his armoured form and left. In this form he could do a GEN scan, gather DNA and other evidence needed. "Jenny you don't look right." He said as he started the scans and gathered what he needed and sent the information straight to the proper authorities. My task force can't really do anything officially he thought to himself because it's a crime on Earth. However I can use a teledot program it like so. I should thank Will for this invention next time I see him. Once the cops got there the asked if they had to be at trial or if holo would do and waited for an answer. They told him holo is fine. "Good I can send them some place safe he said as he dropped a teledot sending Jenny and the kids to the planet of Galyiah, one of the safest planets he could think of. The home they ended up in front of was very alien in design they approached and felt very safe.

Jonny left and transformed back to his human form. "Harrietta your mission you gave me is complete. Your sister and her kids are on Galyiah, safe and the cops have her husband in custody."

"Thank you."

It wouldn't be until the next day Jonny and his brother and his family would leave to Neo Angel another Sky city to visit their cousin. Jonny knocked on the door and Will answered "Jonny what's wrong? Do we need to go back already?"

"No I came to visit my cousin Jay with my brother Tommy. I'm sorry if I'm intruding"

"No. You're not intruding at all. I didn't realize you and Jason were related. He mentioned family was visiting. You are always welcome here Jonny"

"Thank you" Jonny smiled

Alice smiled hello. She was very good at picking up on others. "This should be interesting" she said to Jonny.

"I am not sure that is quite the word I'd use."

Angela now spoke she understood science and started talking science with Will, which put him at ease. Jason came in. He looked more like Tommy than Jonny very masculine more muscle than Jonny and silver eyes, his hair very short and black.

"Everyone looks at Jonny and thinks the delivery guy because he looks more like his mom and her side of the family." He smiled at Will. "When we were younger we would share everything."

"That we did"

He pulled Jonny aside. They caught up on a lot.

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"I don't think I'm meant to have kids"

"What makes you think that?"

"I have a job on Mars. A lot has happened there recently. It's become a powder keg of activity."

"I am aware of that too. I'm sure dad doesn't mind you deciding to stay on Earth?"

""He wants to call it off"

"That's good right?"

"When is stopping humanitarian efforts ever a good thing? They need us there."

"I won't try to talk you out of it. However take extra security. Take what precautions that you need to take. I doubt Will wants to use a DNA tag if anything happens to you. DNA tags are used when there is nothing left and there is a ghost left behind to identify casualties. Forensics hates trying to track ghosts in that situation"

"If anything happen to me, please be there for Will?"

"Jay that is an odd request but sure, I'll do my best."

"You ever have sex with a guy who believes he's betrayed you somehow but in fact he hasn't""

"That one guy we dated. The apology sex was damn fun. I have been good and not once tried to seduce Will. We always did like the same guy didn't we?"

"I wouldn't be upset if you did. Yes we do have the exact same taste in men for some reason which is why I don't mind sharing. "

"I know. Above all else he is my friend. That is more important than a piece of ass any day"

"I understand and thanks for everything. Will doesn't know us well enough to be suspicious of being gone for too long."

"That kind of naivety is rare in a man. You should keep him"

"I know."

"They usually start believing we're plotting"

"True"

"You want to check or should I. If we both come out together it'll scare everyone"

Meanwhile Will was curious to why everyone was starting to look worried.

"What's wrong?"

"They are probably plotting." Tommy began. "You have to understand the rule of time restraints with Jonny and Jay. If they are alone for too long they are plotting something and it's not good."

Both came out and smiled. "We honestly had a lot to catch up on" Jason smiled to everyone.

"We don't always…" Jonny began

"…have plans…" Jason added

"Of world domination" both finished in perfect unison "but when we do…"

"Run" Jonny said

"And hide" Jason finished

Will started to laugh. He thought of how his sister and he did that when talking when they wanted to mess with the minds of others. "Do the two of you do that a lot?" Will asked

"Ever since we were kids" Jonny said

"We were born at the exact same day, same city and same time to different moms" Jason smiled.

"Sahigan effect" Will smilled "which is the reason you two have the connection you have. I had heard of it though. I never actually saw it firsthand until now."

Angela looked at Will confused.

"I have a twin sister." Will began, "we have a very strong psi-link. I know things like when she is dating some jerk, even though she never tells me when she is dating another total loser. Our link gives us the ability to talk telepathically feel each other's pain and happiness know when something is wrong and use tings that the other knows or has learned. It's really cool. I don't like this guy she is talking to now, Jonny. Why can't she date someone decent like you, just for once? The Sahigan effect as it's called is like what true twins or those born in multiples like triplets and quadruplets have. However it's between or among relatives that are very close in age but they don't have the same parents" He said to Angela.

Sometime in the future years away:

"Andy I don't like that your dad allowed you to do this. It's not right to allow your boy to go out into so much danger" Will said in this future time had a short full beard very concerned.

"I'll be ok. I'm just worried I won't be born if I save him"

"You'll be born, Andrew, no matter what happens"

"You're dad asked me, when I first met him, years ago if I would be willing to use my DNA when he was ready to have kids and I agreed. I felt honoured"

"I felt honoured when you agreed right away without thinking about it."

"I thought about it and quickly came my decision."

While on Earth in the past. Family left back to Halo. Will and Jason were talking.

"It's ok if you two become lovers again" Jason spoke. "You both always had that chemistry between the two of you. I will understand. No jealousy here. We are going to be away from each other for long lengths of time. If he can help you while we are away from each other than go for it. It'll keep you from getting too unfocused and distracted."

"I'm sorry" Will apologized.

"What is there to apologize for? You did nothing wrong my dear."

"I thought I was over him but…"

"You two had always been very close in many ways. I'm sure if I met some of my exes I would feel the same way you do about him. I take no offence, they are your feelings. Things with you two always start where you left off" Jason said "I don't mind sharing with Jonny. We have always been that way."

Meanwhile Amanda and Billy were courting each other. Amanda loved Billy's family and they really liked her. Amanda quickly volunteered to help his momma as soon as she got her things unpacked.

"That is very sweet of you Miss Amanda" Billy's mom said. "Do you know how to cook?"

"A little and I don't mind a little hard work at all."

"Men like things simple. My boy loves you. Don't mind the rest of the men folk round here. They ain't use to ladies like you. If any of them gives you trouble you let me know. I'll set them straight. If ya want I can teach you how to shoot," she said with a slight Southern accent.

"Thanks that would be fun" Amanda smiled. Like Jonny she spent her life in the sky cities. She never had to learn how to fight or shoot guns. Her roles as an actress were never action heroines. Emily was teaching her martial arts at the Academy.

It was hard work but relaxing she thought to herself.

Elsewhere, in Tibet Emily sat in deep meditation. She needed to find her focus. Maybe Jonny had the right idea about staying single and unattached without the drama. She really had the worst luck with men. She wasn't sure if it was her feelings or her brothers that she was picking up on again. 'I wonder if Jonny would mind some company' she thought to herself. At the very least he was a good friend right. He said that the team was always welcome to visit him in Halo. She got up and took a shuttle to Halo calling Jonny along the way. It didn't take long at all. Will and she could shut off parts for privacy between themselves. Otherwise it would drive them insane. She never remembered her brother talking about Jonny and they seemed pretty close like lovers she thought. It wasn't like she told her brother about all the people she dated.

"Emily over here, are you ok?"

"I'm ok it wasn't as hard to break up with him after all."

"Thank goodness" he said giving her a hug. They walked to his Harley and he gave her a helmet and told her to hold on tight.

"I have a question and you can tell me it's none of my damn business and I'll understand"

"You're going to ask me about your brother and me aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"You both look after each other. Not long ago I worked in the field of Espionage and Intelligence. I earned my role as head of the different alphabet soup agencies and agencies like Story House." Jonny began his story. "Believe me it wasn't easy. I had also been following your brother's work wondering what he was going to come up with next. I was with IGIA at the time and looking for someone to run our science department. My right hand, Sam, had brought me a bunch of files for all the best people for the job. I wanted to hire your brother and I sent a request to meet with him. I knew he was absolutely brilliant and was willing to let him draw out his own salary and whatever else he wanted to bring him in. Believe me it was worth it."

"You weren't worried about clearance?"

"Not at all, I knew he could be trusted, even though the files didn't give me a psyche evaluation or tell me anything about his personality. One of the things he requested was to keep you safe. Not a problem at all for the IGIA."

"I know my brother got involved with different things and would normally keep me away from them to protect me. However he never told me about any relationship with you."

"I met him and the first thing he said was, may I kiss you, Mr. Quick which I didn't mind. I get that request a lot. He made my Screaming Eagle side arm and my Hyper Angel body armour that fits like a lover's embrace. I had and still have a lot of admiration and respect for your brother. He is one of the scientists trying to fix my unit."

"Damn I missed it that must have been really hot to watch."

"He's always greeted me like that since"

"So I noticed when I first met you"

"I thought I was going to go through early menopause from the hot flash I got"

"He had said he had been reading about me taking down terrorist cells, traitors etc. all by myself as the media would make it out to be mutual admiration I guess we had to start out with. He asked me who designed my tech and said he could do better. It wasn't him being arrogant or prideful just damn blunt honesty. He asked me why I do what I do. I told him the truth, to save as many innocent civilians as possible and to protect them from harm. That has always been my goal no matter who I work for. I am still in charge of Story House and am more of a liaison with the SilverHawks "

"I know my brother had the biggest crush on you for the longest time and was happy about working for the IGIA but didn't really tell me about you. Were you part of his contract?" She said as they as Jonny opened the door to his condo

"No. You're brother isn't that kind of man, which is one of the reasons I respect him so much. I would work directly with your brother which was lots of fun. We had become fast friends. I can listen to him talk for hours at a time. When I met him he asked about my unit. He hated that the military experimented on troops all the time without their consent or knowledge. He felt that the 'forced' psychic connection with my unit was wrong. Thought it was barbaric and inhumane"

"My brother is still in love with you, though maybe love isn't a strong enough word. I thought you should know that. Maybe it will make you step up your game. He tries to hide it, deny it and all it will do is destroy him in the end if he isn't careful. How come you two never got married or something like that?"

"I asked him many times but he said no. Said he was unworthy of me as his reason why. People believed I was dating Sam when I met your brother for the first time but we were brothers in arms. Even your brother thought there was something going on and would get very possessive and jealous at times. However I would reassure him how I felt and would tell him he was mistaken. "

"Amanda is right you both make a very beautiful couple. If you both would stop pussy footing around and…"

"I have no intent on harming your brother. I care about him too much. I would wait for him forever, if I had too. I am very patient and have plenty of time to wait until he wants to make the first move. I took this job because I knew he was asked to join. I took a chance with him agreeing"

"He took this job because of you as well. I know and I respect you for how you treat him. Now I am going to help you get you both together with each other. Fuck this sanctity of marriage shit. It's a fucking lie Jonny"

"Emily…"

"When I saw you both together for the first time I saw how genuinely happy he was to see you, I knew I had to help. I have never seen him that happy, focused and inspired. I have never believed in true love. I thought it was just bullshit people spouted, then I saw you two together and believed it was truly possible. It's why I am going to help you. I know I come across as being a pervert but I'm really not that bad"

"Would you like to come with me to have dinner with my parents? I'll introduce you as friend. That way it's not too awkward for you"

"Sure. It might help me come up with a plan. Which one was better?"

Jonny looked a little confused by Emily's question

"Out of both Sam and my brother, I'm just curious"

"You're just a pervert. Sam and I were brothers in arms we never had that kind of relationship"

"I mean it that way but I don't mean it that way too?"

"Sam is dead so why should it matter."

"Because I want to better understand your feelings. I want to better understand the kind of man you are. I know you don't give a damn about sharing my brother at all."

"I love your brother's mind. It's the sexiest part of him. Yes it's in a great pack package. However Sam always knew what to say and do in any situation. He could fight. Sam once locked your brother and I in a room together once shortly after we first me and said we needed to regain focus. Told us he wasn't letting us out until we took figured stuff out because it was killing him inside watching us and feeling things should grow. Your brother will do what he has to protect the things and people who matter most…" Jonny began telling Emily what was great in both men, making her blush in parts.

"That's what I thought" Emily smiled satisfied with the answer given. "I'm sure if you needed someone to be like a date and not just be your friend, my brother would gladly agree. Amanda told me how your parents have been bugging you. I also told Will about it too. With my brother it wouldn't be an act either."

"Emily…"

"We are all friends and friends help each other out. He'll be meeting us there."

"I don't know what to say except thank you."

Eventually it was time for everyone to get back. It was an interesting week end for the team.

"Jonny, if you ever need my help with anything all you have to do is ask" Will smiled

"The same goes for you Will" Jonny said

"Did I miss something?" Amanda asked Emily

"I think they understand you cannot fight fate and destiny" she answered

"True love is so beautiful"

"That it is"

"Will I need to see you about something" Jonny said pulling him aside.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like what is going on in the Mars colonies. Here look at these files I just got from IGIA and several other agencies, before I got here"

Will read the highly classified documents that Jonny gave him and understood what was bothering Jonny. Jason was leaving to go to the Mars Colony, Janus in a few days. "It's going to get worse. I am not ordering you to help me but I might have to disappear for a few days to settle this" Jonny said seriously

"I am not going to let you have all the fun"

"I thought you would say that and wondered if you would like to train with me for the next few months and help come up with a few plans in case it gets too hot up there"

"Sounds like fun"

"You have usually been behind the scenes when you have helped me out in the past. You might need to come outside and help me"

"I'm up for it"

"Good. Let's do it. You know they're going to think I pulled you aside for something personal"

"Let them think that. They always think there is something going on with us even when there isn't. Why should this be any different?"

"True and thank you for agreeing to help me"

Meanwhile the others were wondering what those two were up to. Thinking it had to be something personal rather professional. When they came back it only reinforced what the rest of their team believed.

Emily knew better than to pry and had a feeling there was something else going on with her brother and Jonny. She and her brother, even though they were twins, had the ability to keep things from each other, if they wanted privacy or for other reasons.

They trained together part of the day then Jonny and Will separated to train together. Jonny changed into his Hyper Angel body armour. Whenever he would activate this body armour it was always like being with a lover, it was the best body armour he ever had and didn't want to go to Mars as a Silverhawk if it came down to it. With his side arm the Screaming Eagle also made by Will for him. It was light and packed a powerful punch with zero kick.

"I missed you both so much" Jonny whispered to his favourite weapon and body armour and was no longer at the Academy but took a jump to the planet J'shima the planet he had gotten his training with the Special Forces when he was with the military. J'shima was at constant war Will was with him. The smell of death was a reminder to stay sharp. Things had a way of exploding the trick was not to get in the way of enemy fire or explosions. J'shima was once at peace Jonny once heard for all of 5 minutes then everyone remembered what planet they were on. Piles of mutilated bodies littered he ground. Technology didn't always work right which was the reason bringing old school weapons in. "You ok Will?"

"I have never been to a planet like this. How'd you manage to talk General Rawlings into letting us come here to train?"

"I told him that by training you I train both you and your sister, even if Emily is on Earth. I also told him we never know what we'll find if we are sent to other planets and that you had weapons testing to do. This is going to be our home for the next few months. You think you can keep up with me?"

"I know I can. I might not have had your training but I'm a fast learner."

"You are going to become physically stronger because of the gravity being higher than Jupiter."

"Hercules I made as 'heavy' armour. I am going to enjoy testing him out. Though Hyper Angel is lighter and can take a beating I made it with you in mind because of your agility and speed. Hercules I made for me it's a lot more brutal and is pure strength. It can handle a beating too"

"Hyper Angel likes to act like a lover is it the same true with Hercules?"

"As I said I made Hyper Angel for you, I was thinking of you the whole time and how I wanted you safe when you were saving the rest of us. As I said when I first met you I have a deep respect and admiration for you."

"I feel the same way about you."

"We'll be able to communicate through our armours."

"Instead of you trying to create a psi link between us in order to communicate"

"Yes. I can do that but you would end up having sis in your head too. I would have your unit in mine. I don't know how you feel about that. I have to have her there, she's my twin but I sure as hell don't want to put you through that. I don't know how it's done on Gavos. If I knew I would gladly open myself up to you like that"

"I think I understand. Let's make it through training together and maybe one day we'll met them and you can ask them yourself."

"Hercules and Hyper Angel are the first two armours I tried something different with. It mimics a psi link but it's between our armours and not us directly. This is a great testing ground for it. I read your briefing on this planet, AK-47 really Jonny?

"As old Earth weapons go The AK-47 is great in places where technology doesn't want to work right. I only have so many bullets with me"

While on Earth:

"Where did Jonny and Will go Emily" Billy and Amanda asked

"Jonny asked my brother to help him out with something. General Rawlings gave it the green light. Neither told me what it was. They'll be gone for a few months, that is all I know. My brother seemed happy because he wanted to test some stuff out. Jonny took Hyper Angel and Screaming Eagle and his old school toys him. Will brought Hercules and Sasha with him. Boys and their toys, it looks like we have training without them, until they get back." Emily answered.

While they trained so did Will and Jonny. They found an abandoned bunker to set up camp at least for the night. "This is the safest place for us. I'll take the first watch while you sleep" Jonny said "How are holding up?"

"This is different. I have never really tested much in the field before. I just design and make the weapons and body armours. This will be a new experience for me."

"Sleep my dear I'll watch over you and make sure no harm comes to you. We will meet up with the rebels tomorrow"

Jonny patrolled the area with his usual ninja like ability. He only had to shoot 5 people while his partner slept and dreamed of him. When he woke up Jonny was there with breakfast ready for him and covered in blood. "How did you sleep?"

"As well as can be expected, I won't ask" he said looking at how feral yet still pretty Jonny now looked with blood all over him.

"I have no secrets from you."

"I forget sometimes you were trained in Special Forces. I should be asking how you are. Any headaches or troubles from the shit they did to you?"

"No, I'm ok I made sure you were safe. I have been deployed in worse places. I worry more about you."

"Jonny thank you but as a scientist I feel some things are just inhumane."

Even their armours communicated with each other and the only armours Will had made that were mated to each other. It wasn't something intentional it just happened that way.

"Will we have work to do" Jonny said.


End file.
